Television broadcast antennas typically radiate horizontally polarized signals. When an elliptically polarized signal is desired, the horizontally polarized signal is modified or supplemented to generate a vertically polarized signal component which, when combined with the horizontally polarized signal, results in an elliptically polarized signal. One form of elliptical polarization is circular polarization. Antennas which operate in this manner are generally satisfactory for use in the UHF frequency range where the wavelength of the translated signal is relatively small. Such antennas become impractical, however, at the lower frequencies and longer wavelengths of the VHF frequency range, and particularly at the frequencies of the lower channels in the VHF range. The problem presented by such antennas at these lower frequencies is that the horizontal dimensions of the antenna must be increased as the wavelength increases, and this increased horizontal dimension of the antenna results in excessive windloading. In most television broadcast installations, an antenna which has a high windload requires expensive load-bearing structures and, therefore, is often unacceptable for economic reasons.